Tunnel Monster
Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Hot Spot Venture "There are a lot of records at the Iacon public library, but if you want to run a search through any of the Autobot databases, I can probably get you access since I'm pretty sure none of those names are current Autobot engineers." First Aid says as he was walking back up the tunnel towards the ramp that led up to the surface suburbs around Iacon. "Sounds good to me," Hot Spot says. He walks beside First Aid; by now, he's used enough to the scenery that he doesn't feel he has to look at everything all at once. Well, not much. Suddenly, the lights all go out in the tunnel. "Um," Hot Spot says, as his view of the (to him) interesting structure of the tunnel is cut out. "Does this often happen in Iacon?" There's a clanking noise. "Oof-" First Aid says, apparently having stumbled over something. He turns the settings up on his optics and looks around, although they don't particularly cast much light. "Not in Iacon, not while I've been here, anyway." There was an awkward silence. The air was still. No power was humming through at all. Then something down the corridor behind them hissed! First Aid nearly jumps out of his armor. "What was that?" "No idea," Hot Spot says. He also dials up his optics, and looks around warily. "Are you all right?" The hissing ends, and then there's silence. But somehow there was a presence. The tunnel was dimly lit by optical light at least, but that did not seem to help much First Aid says, "Just fine. I kicked something." "OK," Hot Spot says. He glances at First Aid, and takes a step closer to him. "Maybe we ought to..." he says, and begins to walk slowly backwards in the direction they were headed, gesturing First Aid to follow. He really doesn't like the feel of the place right now; the sooner they're both out of it, the better. *CLANG* There was something there, that's big and metal, that shouldn't be there. And it moved suddenly, two red glowing, huge bulbous eyes appearing overhead as it blinked. First Aid was following Hot Spot, glancing back nervously over his shoulder when - "Holy Primus... Um... Hot Spot?" First Aid was following Hot Spot, glancing back nervously over his shoulder, when *CLANG*- he jumped again, looking around. "What was that?" The eyes blink again as the creature stirred, hissing again softly as the eyes lifted up higher... higher than the bots' heads. Hot Spot glances over his shoulder? "Scrap!" he makes an abrupt turn and places himself between the... /thing/ and First Aid. First Aid backs up. "What /is/ that?" The thing blinked again and grins. A few lights start to flicker on, showing a huge form blocking the passage way - long, serpentine and winged it seems, and only partways mechanical. He chuckled a little bit. Hot Spot utters a curse he never thought he'd ever hear himself say. "How good at you at clinging onto roofs?" he says. "Um... I've never had much call to try it, but I think now might be a good time to give it a shot." First Aid says uncertainly, backing up further. "Or I can try and call for backup- we're not that far from the base." "How about both?" Hot Spot says. Hot Spot's frame dissolves in a complex dance of moving parts before settling in the form of the pale blue and red Cybertronian fire truck. The dragon grins, showing off countless teeth as he lowers his head, opening his mouth to move towards the two! "Get on and hold tight!" Hot Spot yells, and revs his engine hard in readiness to flee. First Aid clambers up to perch on top of Hot Spot's alt mode, carefully finding some sturdy-feeling hand-holds. "Ready- Venture's on her way to back us up." The dragon suddenly roars loudly as the two start to take off, his mouth turning sideways with his head to prepare to snap at the rear end of the truck. "Ready!" Hot Spot cries, and accelerates as hard as he can away from the monstrosity. He can only hope that First Aid is able to cling on. First Aid clings onto the top of the fire truck as he speeds up, putting distance between them and the dragon! THUMPA, THUMPA, THUMPA... the dragon was starting to thump after them, unable to fly in the tight (for it) corridors. Tires screech, and all Hot Spot can smell is warm rubber. "Which way!?" he yells. "Oh scrap oh scrap oh scrap, what /is/ that thing?" Thumpa, thumpa, thumpa! It continued to chase... grinning at First Aid as it hissed again. Then it snorted. FLAMES shot out its' nose! First Aid says, "I don't know! I've never seen anything like it, here or in Cubicron!" Venture makes her way to one of the tunnel entrances and stands still just outside it, listening carefully for any sign of activity within. "WOAH! Did that just shoot fire at us?" Hot Spot tries to avoid using his rear scanners, because he has a feeling he won't like what he sees. he certainly doesn't like what he can feel - he's sure his rear end isn't actually on fire, but it shouldn't be that hot. He focuses on where they're going; he can't afford to hit an obstacle. The dragon roars one last time, and snaps just above First Aids' head, the teeth showering sparks "ROARRRRRRRR!" Before beginning to slow down, and falling out of sight.. Venture hears the echo of the dragon's roar, and quickly slips into the tunnel and begins sprinting. She promptly activates some powerful headlights on her torso. Occasionally she slows down and/or ducks in places where the tunnel gets tighter. "Are you OK!" Hot Spot doesn't slow. Just because the creature has pulled back doesn't mean it won't decide to have another go. First Aid squeaks, clinging on tightly. "FIne!" The dragon falls out of sight. Hot Spot takes a corner far faster than he should, and the dizzying sensation coupled with their distance from the creature allows him to think that actually it'd be OK if he slowed down. Just a bit. "Oh wow," he says. Venture continues deeper into the tunnel, her antennae occasionally scraping the ceiling. When she reaches a fork in the path, however, she's forced to stop and listen again. "What /was/ that?" First Aid asks. There's no sound. The lights flicker, then turn on again brightly "No idea," Hot Spot says. "I think it's gone now though. We should report this to the authorities." First Aid nods. "Definitely. Especially this close to Iacon!" Hot Spot slows to a stop. "Where's the closest exit?" he says. First Aid says, "Um... back the way we came- I think? "OK," Hot Spot says. He looks down the tunnel, as though it's about to disgorge another creature. It looks empty though. Here's hoping. "Let's roll," he says, before he's actually thought things through. "Or we could walk," he adds. First Aid lets go and slides to the ground, landing more or less on his feet and straightening up. "Ready when you are. It’s not that far back, I don't think..." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Venture's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Hot Spot's Logs